


At Least Our Theme Song Rocks

by Deviousness_Carter



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviousness_Carter/pseuds/Deviousness_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being a technician, Stiles finally passes his field exam and gets to save the world. Unfortunately, he gets neither a mask nor a tux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Our Theme Song Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Off-screen death of Teen Wolf character.

"Maybe you ought to have a well-timed wardrobe malfunction," Stiles says simply. "That dress is begging to let something slip. Might as well use it."

Erica says, "You're just jealous you didn't make the tuxedo team."

Stiles looks fucking good in a tux, thank you very much. It just wouldn't have made any sense to be down in the access tunnels in formal wear. A secret agent dresses for the occasion.

"We can't all sip champagne and flirt with rich guys. Some of us have actual work to do," Stiles says as he slips through a door down to the cooling system.

Over the comms, Erica snorts. If Stiles had to guess, she has probably hit the open bar a couple of times already. "You want to trade me, Pluto? I'd take crawling through those tunnels over this."

"Well, Venus, if we ever find a mutli-billionaire with a taste for incredibly smart, handsome-"

"Gangly," Scott adds.

"Awkward," Erica submits.

"Annoying," Derek growls.

"-forgiving and _good humored_ young men," Stiles says pointedly.

"You'll volunteer to seduce him?" Erica asks.

"To hell with that." Stiles puts his case down and gets to work setting up the robot. "If we ever find a rich guy who wants me, I'm going to quit and become a pampered trophy husband."

"Can we stop the unnecessary chatter?" Derek snaps.

"Whatever you say, Uranus," Stiles says. He got to pick the names for this. Scott was happy to go along as long as he got to be the big one. Stiles was proud to champion the much maligned dwarf planet/lord of the underworld. 

"I did _not_ agree to that callsign," says Derek, whom Stiles neglected to ask the opinion of for obvious reasons.

"Jupiter approved," Stiles says unsympathetically.

Scott clears his throat somewhat nervously. "Anyway, cool it on the chatter. We have a mission to accomplish. Venus, the target's heading your way."

"Oh joy," Erica grumbles, but she puts on a good show for the playful sleeze of CEO who comes up to impress her by way of expensive alcohol. If they weren't on a job and Erica weren't clearly still reeling from the loss of Boyd in Budapest, that would totally be the way to her heart. Girl likes her booze. As it is, Stiles can hear the rising strain in her voice the longer she flirts.

"What can I say? I like to party hard," she says in a voice that means danger to Stiles but possibly sounds like sex to their entertainment mogul. Dude, who knows? Maybe he's into that kind of stuff. Personally, Stiles prefers to not be intimidated by the objects of his sexual attraction.

"Pluto, do we need to go over what's going to happen to you if you don't catch me?" Derek growls over the comm.

"If there's anything left of you, you'll rip my throat out. If there isn't, your mystery sister will hunt me down and I'll wish that you'd ripped my throat out. I got it the first three times," Stiles sighs. "And anyway, I will catch you. Turning the fan off... now."

"You need to jump," Scott says. "Now."

Stiles adds on, "It's going to be fine. I will totally cat- shit!" Derek's just jumped. Stiles's little Roomba-esque robot catches him of course. Yay! for the power of magnets, but fucking hell. A little warning would have been nice.

"Did you drop him?" Scott asks in a shocked whisper. Stiles can just imagine the wide eyed expression of horror he must be wearing, possibly scaring the guests up at the party.

"God, warn a guy," Stiles snaps.

"He said I needed to jump now, and I jumped. How much warning did you need?" Derek asks as he hovers in the air vent. He sounds peevish, but well, apparently that's a near constant with this guy.

"A three-two-one would have been nice. I was hoping to brace myself in case it didn't work."

Derek is silent for a moment. Slowly, he says, "You told me you were certain it would."

"That's just what you say to people. What does it matter now anyway?" Stiles turns the robot around using the remote and built in camera. Derek floats several feet above it, presumably. Stiles can't actually see Derek on the view screen. There's a tracker and an image of the terrain the robot is driving over, but as for the navigation/elevation of Derek, Stiles has to rely upon schematics and Derek's clipped directions.

"Up," Derek says. "Down, down. Left."

Stiles is torn between three opposing impulses: make a sex joke, make a viedo game joke, and don't make Derek murder him for joking at a time like this. Stiles tries biting on his own lips to curb the first two, but then...

"Right there," Derek gasps, probably because he's overheating in a giant oven of a computer and has been knocked all around, but Stiles either has to comment or bite his his own lips off.

"Anyway you like it, baby," Stiles says.

There's a very small, very brief choking noise on the comms. Stiles can't tell who it is, but since Erica is with the target, it's hopefully Scott. Or the target.

Derek is silent. Stiles isn't sure if that promises better or worse things than growling would, so he just shuts himself up and guides Derek through the giant computer. Save the world now. Worry about the hot, angry guy later.

**Author's Note:**

> Indirectly, I can probably blame the friend who took me to see MI4 in theatres. Multiple times. Directly, it's just my own fault. I have Stiles and Benji feelings both, okay? People who babble hit me where it hurts.
> 
> Also, I hate myself for killing Boyd but it was sadder because I love him more.
> 
> I may extend this, but I probably really, really should not. Thank you for reading all the same! :)


End file.
